Josh Phoenix
Early career Phoenix began his early career at age 18 at the World-Wide eFed Arena (WWEA) where he trained with PowerHouse "Baracka." Phoenix began using the name "The Addict" in Training. The two men met when WWEA had open tryouts and Baracka saw heart in the youngster(Phoenix). Baracka began to train Phoenix at night as well as when regular classes took place in the early morning. Phoenix was training from 9PM-10AM, SIX days a week for a whole year. After it had become clear that Phoenix was ready for some matches- Baracka tossed Phoenix' name to former tag team partner/then owner of Xtreme Wrestling Unleashed(XWU) "Rapture." Phoenix Had His First Match against Jim Reynolds under the name "Phoenix" and after a heated match that ended in a draw, they started a feud that would become the most famous feud in all of XWU. XWU Release/Off Season Training After being a top dog at XWU for over a 2 years, Suddenly things started to get a little fishy. Matches started to seem pointless. Phoenix was jobbing to rookies that were getting pushed. When Phoenix brought this up to Upper management, they told him to lay on his back and get paid. Phoenix asked for his early release in December 2009. It was denied but then granted once Phoenix had stopped showing up for matches. Other wrestlers from XWU thought it was an angle- but soon after XWU friend Yato Silva found him laying on his hotel room floor after a bad combination of pain killers and alcohol-everyone realized it was indeed real. ' '''Yato Silva offered to pay for Phoenix help to take time off but Phoenix refused. The very next day JP got a call saying that his early contract release had been granted and effective immediately. Phoenix was addicted to Oxycotin and Jack Daniels whiskey. He got cleaned up thanks to Baracka who still had faith in the young kid. Baracka brought him back to WWEA to retrain and to go back to basics. -Though after 2 months Phoenix stopped showing up for training and wouldn't answer anyones phone calls. This would be a downward spiral of Boose, drugs, and living in his dads condo, that would last 8 long months. ' XWU Incident 'XWU had a few new big dogs in the league. A few of which were pushed thanks to Josh Phoenix. At XWU PPV "ON THE EDGE 2010" A masked superstar suddenly made his way through the crowd and into the ring. This masked man would continue to interfere in the Main Event Match. Botching every offensive move you could think of- this was clearly not part of the show. Security immediately rushed into the ring dragging the man to the back. Sources say that no charges were pressed as it in fact boosted ratings. They also say this masked man (with the words "THE ADDICT" on back of mask) was said to be a very intoxicated Josh Phoenix trying to make a comeback. ' PRW/WFX (12 Sept. 2011 - Present) Debut and Feud with Mr. Turner 'After a Year of getting clean, getting back in shape, and extensive training- JP signed a developmental deal with Professional RPG Wrestling(PRW) where he would then begin a feud with babyfaced Army-friendly superstar "Mr. Turner." Now Cocky Josh Phoenix called out Turner and they began to shoot against each other with some fighting words. The two argued over an Incident in which Turner's harness malfunctioned and he almost couldn't fight in the following ppv match against Phoenix. Many pointed the finger at Phoenix but there was no proof. ' '''At PRW's UPRISING ppv, The two had a No Holds Barred match opening the card. They fought from the ring all the way to the crowd beating each other to a bloody pulp. When they made their way back to the ring for a pin fall, Phoenix had some help from 4 guys (Jackson Riot, Chris Affliction, The Black Jacket, and Havok) creating the group "THE RIOT CLUB." The 5 members beat Mr. Turner with steel pipes so badly that Mr. turner was sent to intensive care and has been said to be out for at LEAST 4 weeks. After the debut of PRW superstar "Tommy Nova," JP came out and began mocking Nova until he revealed he was indeed JP's Bodyguard. Since the audience had been fooled, they were heavily booed. That night, Nova took out each member of the Riot Club that remained of Phoenix (Riot, Affliction, Jacket, Havok) from JP's command. ''' '''Nova & Phoenix, calling themselves "REVOLUTION," have made their mark on PRW ground making it clear that they will conquer every title at least once within the next 6 months. They plan on starting with the Tag team championships. Phoenix and Nova have a "Michaels and Deisel" feel. Revolution & Heading to "BLOODLETTING" Revolution walked out to the ring every week taunting the crowd trying to call out any tag-team that would wrestle them. Assuming the veterans looked at them as rookies and "unworthy," that's probably why no one answered their match request. 2 weeks after UPRISING PPV, the two came out to the ring and proceeded to torture a ring announcer until a video flashed upon the TRON. It flashed glimses of an army base, soldiers, and what appeared to be Mr. Turner in a vengeful mood. At the end we see title cards revealing the words "BLOODLETTING;2011;PHOENIX;DIES." followed by one last flash of Turner. A Week later Revolution came out and issued another open challenge for a tag-team match. Suddenly former RIOT CLUB members Chris Afflcition and Jackson Riot answered their call. Before the match started, they revealed information that would settle all the questions. They indeed revealed they were apart of Turner Corp. In Wrestling Finishers ''PRW '' The Boot (Unorthodox modified running big boot) Macho Man Elbow Drop ''WFX '' "' '"